


Lonely (Love You)

by AppleWood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Manipulation, Out of Character behavior, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, au: no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleWood/pseuds/AppleWood
Summary: Harry's a thrift shop owner who feels left behind by his friend group. He won't feel lonely for long because of Tom.“Harry, if you want to free me, you have one more wish.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 32
Kudos: 654
Collections: First Flash Fest of 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jadejabberwock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadejabberwock/pseuds/jadejabberwock) in the [First_Flash_Fest_of_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/First_Flash_Fest_of_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry finds a genie. Genies are notorious for twisting wishes for their own ends, though they can never harm their master. 
> 
> Harry's first wish is to not be alone any more.
> 
> -
> 
> soft Harry x darkly possessive Tom

\---

Harry Potter had a soft spot for discarded things. This quality was often attributed by Hermione to his upbringing with the Dursleys- something about only owning hand-me-downs for years had made him positively melt at the site of an old teddy bear with a missing eye, or an old tea-cup stained with the previous owner’s love of Earl Grey. 

So for those who really knew Harry the  _ most _ , it wasn’t too much of a surprise when, after graduating University he used the money his parents had left him to start up a small restoration and thrift store. People hired him to restore their family’s old heirlooms or would drop off unwanted items that Harry would then clean up, love, and sell in his shop. 

It wasn’t the glamorous career in law that had been envisioned for him, but he loved his work and that meant the world to him. He could take the eye-rolls when he talked about his work to his friends and the itching feeling of being abandoned as they all pursued higher levels of education and “real careers”. The reward of seeing someone smile when they got back their old toy- fully cleaned and given a brand new button nose- was worth it. 

This particular day, Harry was half-minding the shop as he worked on an old watch someone had brought in. Weekdays were normally slow and allowed Harry to focus and concentrate on more delicate tasks. Harry was shaken out of his concentration by the jingling of a bell. 

“Hi! Do you need any- oh, oh let me help you with that!” Harry set down his tools and jumped out from behind the counter to help the customer with the large box they seemed to be struggling with. 

“Nope, no need, I just- let me, oh fuck it, thank you,” The man sighed as Harry grabbed half of the box and helped him bring it up to the counter. 

“No problem, welcome to Potter Thrift! I’m Harry, how can I help you?” 

“Yeah, uh, I’m looking to sell this, well some of it, whatever you think you could sell here, it’s all my Great Aunt Hepzibah’s junk you see, she recently passed.” 

“My condolences.” 

“Nah, it’s alright, she was a recluse, I didn’t even know I  _ had  _ a Great Aunt Hepzibah until we were contacted to clean out her place after she kicked the bucket.” 

Harry began to look through the box, it was, admittedly, mostly junk- certainly not things he could sell for a profit. There were a couple of pieces- a vintage pink dress, a silver hand-mirror, a couple of pieces that he could take apart for parts for other restorations, but upon first glance most of the box would not be a worthwhile investment for him. 

“Actually, she didn’t live far from here so your shop being here was extremely convenient. You know, her neighbors said she was crazy,” the man continued to ramble, “they say she talked about nothing. She was apparently extremely wealthy at one point in her life- but, well- she made bad investments, bought pointless things until she had no more room, and died. Most of her things are being auctioned off as-is in an estate sale but this er- well- we didn’t think...anyone else would want- I mean not of course, without some restoring first.” 

“Don’t worry I don’t take offense,” Harry smiled, “If nothing was considered junk I’d be out on a lot of my business. Tell you what, let me take this box to the back where I’ll go through it a bit more and I’ll come out and tell you what I’d be willing to take, yeah?” With a bit of effort, Harry carried the box to the back where he began to lay out some of the things he was interested in. 

He pulled out a pair of satin slippers that had definitely seen better days, in all honesty, they probably weren’t worth the time it would take to restore them. These slippers were obviously loved, they were probably poor Hepzibah’s favorites from how worn they were. In fact, so much of these items looked like they had been used everyday. It was likely these possessions had become some of the only things that gave her happiness after she was abandoned and alone. Turning the slippers in his hands, Harry wondered how she would feel knowing that her favorite things were considered worthless and discarded. Harry pulled out an old hand fan littered with holes and sighed. 

“Hey, did you find anything?” 

“I’ll take it all.” 

\-------------

“Oh Harry, I’m so glad to be able to see you,” Hermione said, her arms around Harry in a tight hug, “It’s been actual months! I can’t believe it was only two years ago that we wouldn’t go a day without seeing each other.” 

“I know Mione, how have you been? How’s law school?” Harry asked, hugging her back. 

“Ugh, sometimes I don’t know why I signed myself up for even more years of schooling,” Hermione grumbled, “my life is consumed by studying.” 

“I know you secretly love it,” Harry teased as they sat down in their seats to enjoy their cups of coffee. 

“Shut up,” Hermione snapped, her smile betraying her. 

“So, how’s Ron?” Harry asked, drumming his fingers on the side of his coffee cup. Hermione’s smile slipped from her face. 

“He’s doing fine, you know, he asks about you too.” 

“Does he now?” Harry mumbled, picking up his coffee to take a long sip. 

“It’s been almost a year Harry, don’t you think-” 

“I’m not the one who said that I didn’t understand  _ his  _ lifestyle.” Harry responded, the coffee now feeling too bitter on his tongue. 

“You know he didn’t mean it like that Harry. He was upset you broke things off with Ginny, you know this. You know he doesn’t actually care that you’re gay. He just, it’s so easy for him to throw himself in school and he doesn’t see you every day now, so that’s why it’s been awkward for him to try to reach out- he’s sorry Harry, and he does miss you. I can tell.” 

“I’ll just take your word for it,” Harry took another sip of his too-bitter coffee and cleared his throat, changing the subject before Hermione could go on about his ex-best friend, “You know we should try to plan lunch with everyone from undergrad, it’s been so long since I’ve seen most of them, I’m sure it’s the same for you.” Harry glanced up to see Hermione staring at her coffee, her face set in a guilty frown. 

“Oh.” Harry said after a moment of silence, “Right I guess not the same for you, well then-” 

“Harry, I’m sorry! It’s just well, you know most of us go to the same university for graduate or law school and it’s fairly easy for us to meet up, we don’t mean to  _ not  _ invite you it’s just you’re on the other side of town and you run your shop and I-” 

“It’s okay, I get it, different paths in life and all, it’s fine! I’m used to being the odd one out now,” Harry said, bringing his coffee up to his lips and chugging the rest. 

“Harry, you know that’s now how any of us-” 

“Would you look at the time! I’m sorry Mione, I’ve gotta head out now I apologize, I bought a giant box of things that belonged to someone’s dead great aunt the other day and I’ve still yet to empty it so I should probably get a jump on that before the busy weekend. Text you later.” 

“Harry!” 

  
  


\-------------

Harry knew it was unreasonable to be upset with Hermione, he knew that he had basically signed for this when he decided to not go through with his own law career. He knew that his friends probably still liked him, but it was just no longer convenient for them to see each other. However, it still hurt to know that they were having lunch and chatting with each other regularly when Harry’s contact was limited to a message checking in once every other week if he was lucky. 

Harry pulled out a rusted old locket from the box of items and set it to the side- it felt heavy so it may just be worth something but it was too soon to tell. He’d need to clean it and appraise it under better lighting. At the very least, cutting his coffee date with Hermione short had gotten him through to the bottom of this box. Harry reached in and picked up the last item, a vintage metal oil lamp that looked as if it had come straight out of Aladdin. Unlike everything else in the box, the lamp appeared to be in decent condition, if just a little bit dusty. 

“Were you put here by accident?” Harry wondered aloud to himself. He picked up a dust cloth from a nearby table and began to wipe the lamp carefully. It was probably Harry’s overactive imagination, but it was almost as if the lamp was already warm in his hands. He grimaced as he caught a reflection of his puffy, watery eyes on the lamp’s surface. 

“God, I’m a wreck,” Harry chuckled, tossing the cloth to the side, “I wish I wasn’t so lonely. Then maybe I wouldn’t cry over my friends having lunch without me all alone in the back of my shop.” 

Harry was interrupted by the familiar jingle of the door to the shop opening. 

\-------------

“Looking for employment?  _ Here _ ?” 

“I am. Is there something wrong?” 

The man standing before Harry was extremely handsome. He had wavy brown hair was kept much more orderly than Harry’s own, and his warm, dark eyes sent small tingles down Harry’s spine. He looked to be about Harry’s age- possibly even older, which was surprising. This wasn’t the first time someone had asked Harry for some work- but it  _ was  _ the first time the person asking was someone his own age who looked like he had just gotten off a runway. 

“Sorry, it’s just well, most of the people who ask me are teens looking to do odd jobs for quick money. You’re looking for full-time employment?” 

“Yes. I was walking by and the place looked interesting, while I have no direct experience I’m sure I could be of some use to you,” The man smiled, charm seemed to ooze out of him, “I’d also just love to keep someone like you company during the day.” 

“Oh,” Harry blushed, “Well, I’d uh, I’d love to have you then! I can’t pay an extremely competitive rate though-” 

“It’s fine, I have no need for money really, just work.” The words  _ with you _ seemed implied by his gaze. 

“Great, well then, welcome aboard, uhh-” 

“Tom Riddle.” 

\-------------

Tom Riddle was well, in a word- perfect. He learned quickly and worked to the best of his ability- though he highly preferred to work only in the back of the store, it freed up a lot of time for Harry to take care of the front of the store and other things- like marketing. Not only that, but Tom was intelligent, kind, and had a dry sense of humor that made him amazing company. 

Even after just a week and a half, Harry was feeling better, and it reflected in the shop- it was much more well organized, and in fact, sales had already gone up. 

There was just one thing- Harry had developed a crush on the man. Despite his best efforts to the contrary, Tom was just so  _ attentive _ . He listened to Harry with full attention and made Harry feel important- interesting, even! Harry knew there was a space between employee and employer that definitely did not include boyfriend or lover and he intended to keep it that way. 

However, as Tom leaned forward, focusing on sewing up a re-stuffed teddy bear with careful precision Harry let himself smile and imagine for a second. 

\-------------

“Hello Tom, I see you let yourself in early again?” Harry asked. He had recently given Tom a key so he could come and go as he pleased the more projects he worked on. “You know, you don’t need to work yourself too hard, I need some work too.” 

“Hello Harry,” Tom smiled, “It’s no problem, there’s a project I’ve been  _ particularly  _ passionate about finishing, and I think I’ve finished it just now.” 

“Well then, what are you waiting for? Let me see!” Harry said, slinging a casual arm around Tom’s shoulder, “Is it one of ours or a client’s?” 

“Ours. The locket you’ve had sitting around that you haven’t had time to get to, yet, actually.” 

“Oh yeah I remembe-  _ whoa _ ,” Harry gently picked up the locket from the table, ignoring Tom’s tensing as he did so. Harry understood being a bit protective over a big project. 

The locket exceeded Harry’s expectations- it was a heavy golden locket with an ornate S shape inlaid with glimmering green stones. Harry’s brow furrowed as he inspected it, he had definitely not been expecting anything, well,  _ gold. _

“Interesting, I had thought the locket was rusted? Gold can’t rust,” Harry mumbled. 

“Ah, it was just in such a sorry state from how the last owner left it, it only appeared so. Essentially it’s been a glorified cleaning job.” 

“Mm, I see, such a shame, this locket must be  _ ancient _ , the craftsmanship is unlike anything I’ve seen. Quite frankly, it’s beautiful, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was an heirloom passed down, something like this. I don’t know, it’s like I can feel its importance. I honestly feel a bit uncomfortable appraising this for sale, maybe I can bring Hermione in to take a look. Oh, she’s a friend of mine and also a genius, she’d know if maybe we should donate it to a museum?” Harry placed the locket back down, intent on finding his phone and sending a picture to Hermione. It had been weeks since their coffee date and he was sure she’d be willing to help. 

Before he was able to even make a move, Tom picked up the locket in a fluid motion. 

“ _ Or _ ,” Tom stressed, stepping close behind Harry, slipping the locket around his neck and leaning to whisper in Harry’s ear, “It can be our little secret for a bit.” Tom’s fingers gently brushed Harry’s neck after placing the locket on him. 

“I- o-okay then, a secret,” Harry smiled, his cheeks flushed red. Tom hummed in approval and smiled at Harry, still close. 

“Looks good on you Harry, matches your eyes.” 

\-------------

_ “Hey has anyone heard from Harry recently? He’s basically gone MIA on all social media and I haven’t received a text back when I asked him how he was doing?”  _

_ “Maybe he’s just taking some time for himself? From what Hermione told us he seemed pretty down when she saw him last.”  _

_ “I know we don’t talk a lot anymore, but he usually responds right away?”  _

_ “I drove by his shop the other day- I couldn’t stop to say hi because I was running late for a meeting, it seems open and running fine at least, and he’s the only one who runs the thing.”  _

_ “Yeah, he’s probably fine and just busy, or needs time.”  _

_ “I miss him, hope he gets back in contact soon!”  _

\-------------

The first time Tom had kissed him, Harry thought it must’ve been a mistake. It had been a brief pressing of the lips and surely, Harry had reasoned, Tom had just accidentally leaned in too close. When Tom pulled away, and continued with his day like usual, Harry was convinced that it was an accident- that or Tom actually came from a country where small pecks on the lips were customary and expected between friends? 

The second time Tom had kissed him he pushed Harry up against a counter, sending a wooden model boat flying. He told Harry it was because he had overheard the last customer being a bit too flirty. 

Then there was a third, and a fourth time, and Harry felt as if he was floating. 

\-------------

“Harry!” 

“Neville? Hey! I almost didn’t recognize you,” Harry pulled Neville into a hug, “Crazy running into you! Also, that was a lie, I totally recognized you.” 

“Glad to know you can still recognize faces,” Neville chuckled, “How have you been living life off the grid?” 

“Off the grid?” Harry asked, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, you haven’t exactly been the most responsive over the past two months, Harry.” 

“Ah, I guess time flies, right? I haven’t been purposefully not checking in I guess, just been enjoying life.” 

“I see, just make sure you take care of yourself.” 

“I will Nev, you make sure you do the same! Tell them all I said hi next time you guys eat together,” Harry waved and continued down the grocery store aisle. Had it really been two months since he had last even texted any of them? Harry patted himself and realized he had left his cell phone at home, he’d make a note to check in and send them all a text when he got back. Right now, he had a dinner for Tom and him to plan. 

\-------------

_ “Ran into Harry at the grocery store on the other side of town. He seemed distant? He didn’t even seem to think he’d been radio silent for so long. He claims he’s doing well and to tell everyone hi.”  _

_ “Well now that he saw you, he’ll definitely check in with the rest of us?”  _

_ “Hah, we know he definitely won’t check in with  _ **_you_ ** _ Weasel.”  _

\-------------

“What are you thinking about?” Tom asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Hmm? Oh I ran into Neville a couple of days ago and I’m just remembering,” Harry sighed over a plate of spaghetti, “He said I’ve been MIA. Am I worrying my friends? Maybe I’ve been too into my work lately. What do you think?” 

Tom paused for a moment, calculating, “I don’t know much about your friends.” 

“They’re wonderful people, I think you guys would get along great,” Harry smiled, “They’re busy a lot, but now so am I, so I get it.”

“Hm, your shop is open everyday and I’ve yet to see one visit. If they did, I’d be glad to meet them.” 

“Well you know, it’s difficult for them to make it to this side of town-” 

“They’re busy, but now so are you.” 

“I, yeah, now so am I,” Harry agreed, sighing once more. 

“What I  _ think _ ,” Tom said, moving next to Harry to press small kisses along his neck, “Is that we should take this very fancy, possibly priceless goblet I restored, drink a ton of wine out of it, then retire to the bedroom for the evening. Do you think you can fit that into your schedule?” 

“I’ll see if I can-  _ aah-  _ squeeze you in.” 

\-------------

“You never take these off,” Harry murmured, gently playing with the cuffs on Tom’s wrists. Until they had started sleeping together, Harry had never really noticed them. Tom was always dressed impeccably, so he assumed they had just always blended in. Even now against Tom’s bare skin, they seemed to almost belong there.

“Mm, I guess you could say I’m attached to them dear,” Tom replied, pressing his lips to the top of Harry’s head, “They’ve been with me for so long, they’re practically a part of who I am.” Harry felt as if there was an unspoken humor lingering in the air. He brushed off the feeling and leaned into Tom’s chest. 

\-------------

“What day is it today?” 

“September 18th, why dear?” 

“September 18th? September- oh god, it’s Hermione’s birthday tomorrow.” Harry immediately threw on a hat and collected his things, “I can’t believe- I usually shop in advance! We’ll close early today Tom and we’ll stay closed tomorrow! I have to find a gift! Do you know of any good books? Ah, nevermind I’ll ask the people at the bookstore.” 

“What about our plans for tonight?” Tom’s arms were crossed, annoyance clearly written on his face. 

“You mean the same plans we have every night?” Harry asked, laughing, “Rain check! I’ll see you in about thirty-six hours from now? Give or take a couple. Or you could come with me to Hermione’s birthday party and I can introduce you?” 

“No thanks,” Tom practically snarled, “I’ll see you in thirty-six hours then.” 

“Alright,” Harry fidgeted, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not fair Harry.” 

“What’s not?” 

“They have all had each other, they all still have each other. You can’t abandon me for them. All  _ I _ have is  _ you _ .” 

The way Tom’s eyes seemed to glow lingered in Harry’s mind the rest of the day. 

\-------------

“Harry!” Hermione almost sent Harry toppling with the force of her hug. 

“Hey Mione! Happy Birthday!” Harry claimed, waving his wrapped gift in front of Hermione’s face. “You have to guess what it is before you open it!” 

“Hmm, based on the presents I’ve been receiving for all the years I’ve known you, it’s probably a book.” 

“Wow, lame,” Harry remarked, still smiling, “how do you guess it each and every time?” 

“Luck I guess,” Hermione wrapped Harry in another hug, “I’ve missed you so terribly.” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ve been a bit hard to get a hold of and all that.” 

“A bit hard to get a hold of? Try nearly impossible, we’ve all been worried sick about you!” 

Harry was suddenly aware of everyone at the party staring at him and Hermione and he could feel his face growing hot. 

“I mean, there was really no need I was just busy!” 

“Busy for five months! With absolutely no form of communication beyond if we managed to run into you at the grocery store?” Hermione accused. 

“My shop’s open from eight to five, have any of you thought of visiting me there? Or is my shop too embarrassing for you guys to step foot in?” Harry defended, his voice rising in volume. 

“Harry we’re all students on the other side of town-” 

“So it’s okay for you all to be busy, but _ I  _ can’t be busy?” 

“Mate.” 

Harry whipped around and spotted a very familiar redhead walking forward. Suddenly, all his anger was gone. He could only feel the need to get out before he started crying. 

“Happy Birthday ‘Mione,” Harry mumbled, dropping the present he was carrying onto a table and walking out. And as much as he wanted to go back and hug his two best friends again, he didn’t- he felt like he couldn’t. 

He was practically a stranger, wasn’t he? 

That night, as if sensing Harry needed him, Tom appeared at his door with a kiss. 

\-------------

“I’m turning off my phone, is that unreasonable?” 

“Darling I think it’s perfectly reasonable to remove yourself from harmful situations.” 

\-------------

“I miss my friends.” 

“It’s natural to miss them, Harry. Do you want to talk to them? Even though none of them have come to visit?” 

“No? I don’t know. It’s been a month, I’ve never been this upset over something like this before.” 

“Maybe it’s because you never allowed yourself to be this upset, dear. Afterall, you did always revolve around them.” 

“I- yeah maybe you’re right. I’ll let them come to me if they want to talk.” 

\-------------

“Tom, did you mean it when you said that all you had was me?” 

“It’s just the truth. There’s only you, Harry.” 

\------------- 

“Tom, I think all I have is you, too.” 

\-------------

“Alright, thank you so much for your business,” Harry smiled, shaking the hand of the bar owner, “I’m glad I was able to finish the pieces on time.” 

“I am too, it’s great that we have these before Halloween tomorrow, it’s a big day for us.” 

“I’m sure, if I can do anything else for you please don’t hesitate to contact me!” 

As Harry was exiting the bar he was stopped by someone calling his name. Surprised, he turned around to be greeted by a slightly familiar face. 

“Heya Harry! Do you remember me?” 

“Hi- were you a client of mine?” 

“Yeah! Although thinking back maybe I didn’t introduce myself. Zacharias Smith- I sold some of my great aunt Hepzibah’s things a while back- oh god has it been half a year already?” 

“Oh, right! Yes, I remember now!” 

“Yeah hope you found some valuable things in there, I was surprised that you bought the whole lot.” 

“Well to tell the truth, not all of it has made it out to the floor yet- however there were a few articles of clothing that sold well, and a mirror,” Harry hesitated a bit as he tried to recall what he had pulled from the box months ago, “there’s also a lamp that hasn’t sold yet- but it didn’t require any sort of repair or cleaning beyond a dusting.” 

“Oh that lamp! I had forgotten it was even there. Yeah, when we consulted my Aunt’s last living worker- named Hokey of all things, she insisted the lamp get thrown out- so it was the first thing we put in the junk pile- er- well sorry.” 

“I think I told you then, and I’ll tell you now, don’t worry about it, that’s my job,” Harry laughed, “Why’d the worker insist that the lamp get thrown out?” 

“Something about it being cursed- apparently Hepzibah would talk to it all the time, even  _ named  _ the damn thing. Called it Tom Riddle.” 

\-------------

_ At first he couldn’t believe it- it was ridiculous, crazy even to think that Tom was-  _

_ But- six months and Harry had never seen Tom once work in the front of the shop.  _

_ Had Harry ever seen Tom outside of the shop or his own house?  _

_ But Tom was real, Harry had touched him, Harry had loved-  _

_ He needed to confront him, he needed to know the truth he needed to-  _

\-------------

“Tom,” Harry called, cradling the lamp in two hands, “Tom come here.” 

“Yes dear?” When Tom saw the lamp his entire face morphed into something cruel- a shadow of the man he had loved- still loved. 

“Can you explain?” Harry whispered.

“Clever,  _ special _ , boy, you figured it out faster than that old bitch at least, it took her years to figure out the handsome, polite man who doted on her was bound by the lamp she had purchased and  _ left  _ in a dusty corner. And it took her years to use up her last two wishes,” Tom’s voice was cold and sharp and Harry found himself reeling from the stark contrast. They were completely different people. 

“I- you’re- a-” 

“Haven’t I served you well? Weren’t you so lonely? They hurt you didn’t they?” Tom’s voice was mocking now, “They forgot you, but I didn’t. I never hurt you, I can’t hurt you. Sweet, sweet boy. Didn’t I go above and beyond?” 

“I didn’t  _ want- _ ” 

“Oh but I think you wanted all too much, didn’t you? You craved my touch from the moment you first met me. Hired a man with no resume or experience. You never once questioned where this man came from. Oh, but it wasn’t all your fault that you stayed so flustered and confused around me. You just love having my locket around your neck, don’t you?” 

“Please,  _ stop _ ,” Harry cried, slowly sinking to the floor. With one hand he reached up and pulled out the locket. What once felt special now felt heavy and ugly against his flesh. He wanted to rip it off, but he couldn’t bring himself to remove it. 

Tom stalked forward and lifted Harry’s face to look at his. 

“You have two more wishes, sweetheart. Use them wisely,” Tom cooed, wiping away Harry’s tears. 

“I- I wish to know Tom Riddle’s true feelings towards me.” 

“Look at me.” Tom’s tone had turned warm and gentle once more and Harry couldn’t help but make eye-contact. His face had morphed back to the gentle expression that Harry was familiar with. 

“Tom, tell me. Was it all because I wished you- this whole time- you never even wanted-” 

“Shh, oh I’m sorry my special boy,” Tom kissed Harry slowly and sweetly, “My sweet dear. Mine.” 

“Tom?” 

“You’re so good, so smart, so special,” Tom began to chuckle, “I thought you were upset that I wasn’t human- but you’re concerned about my  _ consent _ ?” A knowing look dawned on Tom’s face and his mouth stretched into a smile. 

“Tom, I-” 

“I’ll never leave you, as long as you keep the lamp that traps me.” 

“I don’t want you trapped, Tom, I- you’re all I  _ have _ .” 

“ _ Harry _ , if you want to free me, you have one more wish.” 

\-------------

“Hello?” Two people walked into Potter Thrift. 

“Harry?” One called out, “Hey mate, it’s Ron.” 

“And Hermione,” Another called out, “we’ve come to talk to you in person. Please come out? We miss you! We know Halloween’s always been rough for you.” 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” 

“Who  _ are  _ you? Where’s Harry?” Ron questioned. 

“I’m Tom Riddle, I run the store day-to-day now. Are you clients of Harry’s?” 

“No we’re his frien- look we just need to talk to him, is he in?” 

“Afraid not, won’t be in for a while, months perhaps.” 

“Months?!” 

“He went on a long extended vacation, completely unplugged, even refused to take his phone,” Tom Riddle picked up Harry’s phone behind the counter and waved it around, “Of course, I could take a message if you’d like and leave it for when he returns, though no promises on when exactly he’d return.” 

“I-,” Ron hesitated before being elbowed by Hermione, “Tell him that I’m sorry for being a prat. I really miss him, we all do. We were wrong. Tell him to call us when he’s ready?” 

“Sure, I’ll write down sincerest apologies from Ron and Hermione, was it?” 

“Yes, thank you, we’ll get going now.” 

Tom waited until they were out of the door to roll his eyes. From underneath the counter he pulled out the lamp and held it up to the light. 

“I'm sorry dear, I was hoping to let you be with me immediately, but it appears I may have some loose ends of yours to clean up. Don’t worry, I waited twenty-five years for you, you can wait a couple for me, right? It’s only fair dear.” 

Tom set the lamp down on the table and propped his face on his hand. 

“Halloween? That makes it exactly twenty-five years ago now that Hepzibah wished for the death of the Potter couple, but she didn’t say anything about their newborn baby.” 

Tom laughed and rubbed his wrists. 

“You were always mine.” 


	2. Before and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Harry, Tom Riddle manipulates his way through the people who come across his lamp.

**Dumbledore**

Many years before the lamp, Tom Riddle had been  _ alive _ . When he knocked on the doors of famed archaeologist and studier of ancient artifacts- Albus Dumbledore- he was responding to an ad for help. Honestly, Tom’s education could have gotten him a position higher than tending to the dusty old possessions of a man but there was something about ancient items that appealed to him. The ability to be able to last so long and still make an impact years after creation- well, what person wouldn’t be tempted? 

Tom, like most men, could only dream of lasting only one  _ lifetime _ . Unlike most men, Tom was willing to study, research, and do all that he could to find the missing key to lasting  _ forever _ . People would remember Tom one day, even if they didn’t remember him now. 

When he told Dumbledore this in his interview, he was unaware of Dumbledore’s eyes changing subtly, the twinkle turning opportunistic. 

He was hired. 

Months later, he met a genie named Grindelwald who told him what he craved most-  _ forever-  _ was nothing more than a wish away. 

He wished and was trapped. The lamp was cold and uncomfortable, the cuffs even more so. He was vaguely aware of the world outside of the lamp and when he heard Dumbledore and Grindelwald whisper softly to each other, Tom knew that this fate of his had been planned. 

“I’m sorry my boy,” Dumbledore had stated, picking up the lamp, but refusing to activate it, “You see the magic in the lamp requires a soul to be trapped to take the place of the previous before being freed. You can learn to understand my boy, after all, people have done much worse for the one they love.” 

They left him, on a shelf, for  _ years _ . So Tom learned how to manipulate the world using the magic of the lamp. Of course, he could not use near to the full extent of its power unless it was activated- and even then it had to be in accordance with the activator’s wishes and he could never harm them. The last one made Tom burn, knowing that even if Dumbledore or Grindelwald activated the lamp he wouldn’t be able to kill them immediately. 

Tom learned how to be patient- and how to use the little influence he did have to his advantage. 

So, one day, when Dumbledore was hosting a party for colleagues, a lamp managed to get lost, taken away by someone who had just looked at it just long enough for Tom to whisper in their ear. 

  
  


**\-------**

**Slughorn**

Out of all his captors, Slughorn was by far one of the most predictable. The man’s goals were typical- greatness, renown, connections. Yet for all his flaws, he was also one of Tom’s favorites. He was the first that Tom tested out the limits of the lamp on- he never told Slughorn that the bright man he had taken on as an assistant was bound to the lamp he had picked up from an antique shop. He compelled Slughorn using the subtle magic of the lamp until the man was practically a dancing puppet. A  _ safe  _ puppet, achieving his wish of becoming one of the most well-connected professors at this particular university- but a puppet nonetheless. 

When Tom Riddle resigned, and asked if there was one last wish his boss would like him to fulfill, Horace Slughorn thought it was just an assistant’s dramatic way of asking what he would like him to do in his last days, so he chuckled and wished for his office to be cleaned. 

The next day, Tom Riddle was gone, and his office was so spotless he forgot about the practically worthless lamp he had lying around as a knick-knack on a shelf. 

**\-------**

**Smith**

The toad of a woman had figured out  _ what  _ exactly he was when she attempted to show him like a prized pony only to realize no one else could see him, and now the unsettling way she looked at Tom made his skin crawl. However, Tom had figured out many people before her that he could use himself to his own advantage- use his looks to charm those who figured themselves to be too clever to be used by a genie from a lamp. 

“Oh Tom,” Hepzibah cooed, “I’m so glad I didn’t have to wish for your affections,  _ imagine _ .” 

“Of course you have my affections where else would I place them?” Tom said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. There was nothing Tom wouldn’t do for  _ freedom _ ,  _ revenge _ ,  _ eternity _ , all of it. 

Five years passed in this way, with Tom slowly becoming the center of Hepzibah’s world. She shut out the rest of her family, and only kept in contact with people for business reasons. It wasn’t enough, Tom wanted her 

“Oh my,” Hepzibah claimed, “why, aren’t they just divine!” 

The locket and cup glittered in the case before it was snapped shut. The man leaned forward and told tales about how the cup and locket were rumored to be cursed- passed down through his family for generations after having bought it off of a starving, dirty woman. 

Tom could feel it, feel the magic that surrounded the objects and he knew he could  _ use  _ them. But the man put them away and told Hepizibah they were not for sale, and instead showed her a couple pieces of meaningless jewelry. 

All Tom needed to do was push Hepzibah slightly, sweeten her with words and physical reassurances- and then her second wish was made. The man died mysteriously, and the cup and locket found their way into Hepizibah’s growing collection. 

Even more years passed. 

Tom grew tired, of course, being out of the lamp had its perks, yet he could never stray too far and having Hepizibah as his only companion wore on him. She was already a puppet in his hands, so it was uninteresting to toy with her and he grew tired of playing the role of her handsome servant who loved her. He had figured out the secrets of the cup and locket and how they could extend his realm of influence, how their unique brand of magic could be used, he was close to his goals, but would not be able to complete them here- not with her breathing down his neck exercising control over him. 

One day, as he was mindlessly listening to Hepzibah drone on, he watched from the window as a young family seemed to be out and about with their infant son. The father spun the child around in a circle, much to the mother’s dismay. Tom could feel his lips curl in a slight sneer despite himself. He had never been one to enjoy such soft family scenes. 

“Tom, my dear, were you listening? What in the  _ world  _ is so interesting out there?” Hepzibah leaned over him to also look out the window, crowding Tom’s space. 

Hepzibah who only had Tom now, Hepzibah who wanted and needed all of Tom to herself, Hepzibah who often drove herself to hysterics if she thought Tom even dared to dream of leaving her side. Realization washed over him and Tom turned his slight sneer into a soft smile as Hepzibah’s eyes narrowed in on the young mother in jealousy- beautiful, young, radiant, and oh so conveniently  _ there _ at the right time. 

“Just enjoying the sight.” 

“There’s nothing to see out there,” Hepzibah snapped, pushing herself away from the window. 

The idea had been planted, it was now time to wait, and Tom was very good at waiting. 

“I disagree,” Tom said, pointedly letting his eyes linger on the young couple. 

  
  


**\-------**

It hadn’t taken long after that initial incident for Hepzibah to make her final wish in a melt-down. A few more times getting caught staring at the couple that frequented the streets and a few arguments resulted in Hepzibah in hysterics. 

“I wish for you to kill her, this woman you love to stare at so much, kill her and her husband, and we’ll see what you look at then!” Hepzibah’s eyes were wild- alight with anger, and brimming with tears, “You’ll  _ have  _ to love only me then!” 

Tom turned away from her to hide his triumphant smile. 

He had won again. The price of a young couple’s life wasn’t much to pay, after all, hadn’t Tom himself sacrificed multiple lifetimes?

The two had been easy to dispose of, of course, they couldn’t fight an entity they couldn’t see. He stood there- watching the last of the mother’s life drain out of her. Lily Potter, apparently, if the mail was anything to go by. Just a few moments left before the lamp would take him away- his service to Hepzibah finally completed. His plans of what to do next was interrupted by the sound of a baby babbling. 

_ Babbling _ ? 

Tom looked up to see the couple’s child, sitting up in his crib, his chubby arms outstretched, likely wanting to grab his mother’s attention. 

“H-harry.” The mother whimpered, taking in one more breath. 

Tom approached the crib, eyeing the young child, for a moment his hand hovered over the child, contemplating if it was more merciful to end the child too. After all, lifetimes hadn’t erased the pain and hunger of being an orphan- so maybe he was merciful enough to- 

He was stopped by the feeling of a small hand wrapping itself around his pinky, he glanced down into the impossibly green eyes of the boy who  _ saw  _ him. Before Tom could react to this, he felt the tug of the lamp. The wish was fulfilled and he was called back to his prison. 

For the rest of her years, Hepzibah searched for the lamp, of course, unable to find it among the mass amounts of stuff she had accumulated. Even more so when Tom didn’t  _ want  _ to be found. She even went so far as to involve the last of her staff in the search for Tom. She would call out, and talk to him still, and Tom never answered. Soon she aged and died alone, waiting for Tom to return to her. 

  
  


**\-------**

**Potter**

When Tom heard the name he was fascinated. To think, years ago he had stripped the child, now man, of his parents and to meet him again. Tom’s manipulations had practically shaped Harry Potter’s life without him knowing, and now, he was in Tom’s hands, or rather, the lamp was in  _ his  _ hands. Tom found himself surprisingly curious to learn about the boy who had seen him and the kind of man he became. 

Among his years he had served multiple people- well, had manipulated people into believing he was serving them- and he had never come across anyone quite like Potter. He was so  _ good _ , that it was somewhat sickening. Normally Tom had to play the role of a servant to manipulate- people loved to think themselves in control of him and he had grown used to letting people think he was being taken advantage of. Yet, Harry detested even telling Tom what to do for work that day, instead allowing and encouraging Tom to pick projects himself to work on. He refused to encroach in Tom’s personal space or even make any sort of move on Tom despite his attraction to Tom. 

So for the first time, Tom took the lead, and the second, and the third, and finally Harry Potter got the clue. It had not been the first time Tom had to play lover, but it  _ was  _ the first time Tom initiated again and again. It was the first time that Tom was in control- and not through subtle manipulations, but fully in control of another person. It was an addicting feeling to be able to be so in control of their relationship- to have someone else be so willing to follow Tom and his pace. 

Potter was  _ interesting _ , it was obvious to see how his upbringing without his parents had affected him. He had a soft-spot for discarded things that was easily used against him, had a strong sense of justice, and craved companionship- not in the greedy covetous way of some- but in a way that allowed people to walk all over him. While he acted confident, and in some ways was confident, he had a fear of being treated like the stuff brought to his doorstep. Abandoned, and left behind. It didn’t take much for the fear to turn into genuine anxiety, and Tom didn’t even have to do anything for the most part. 

The anxiety that Tom might leave him made him go to greater lengths to make Tom happy, the anxiety that his friends were leaving him was easily exacerbated with a few conversations. And of course, once the locket and cup were used, Tom’s subtle influence only grew, the strange magic obeying Tom and heightening Harry’s negative feelings towards his friends. 

It was all so  _ easy _ . 

_ The perfect victim _ . Tom realized one night, as he watched Harry’s chest rise and fall, through his machinations he had created the perfect victim for himself. He let his fingers trace Harry’s face, his eyes, lips, and nose- all his. Tom realized his freedom was closer than ever. 

**\-------**

**Present**

“Hi, my precious boy,” Tom speaks to the lamp, after closing up the shop for the day, “It must feel like so long for you, it’s been months hasn’t it? It feels like a blink of an eye for me. Don’t worry, soon time will go faster for you too. Soon we’ll leave here, I just have to make sure that no one will come looking for you.” 

Tom hums as he finishes cleaning up the shop, before standing in front of an antique mirror to adjust his own appearance, “You know, it’s a shame, she is a lovely girl, this Ginny. I think, after all this time, she still has a thing for you, even while dating me, she can’t stop herself from having this love-sick expression when talking about you. A bit rude, don’t you think? Especially since she’s practically professing her love for you in front of your boyfriend. It’s alright dear, I won’t get jealous, not when she won’t be an issue for much longer.” 

The lamp is silent, of course, Tom doubts that Harry would be able to figure out how to manipulate his surroundings to respond, even if he wanted to- but it’s no matter. After years of being alone, Harry will be so starved for interaction that he’ll forgive Tom, and when they find a new victim for Harry to swap with they’ll both be free, together. Just Tom and his boy. 

“Nice talk, see you later darling,” Tom coos before leaving the shop, plastering a smile on his face. Just a few more months before he can ensure none of Harry’s friends will go looking for him ever again, a few more months of playing this game. 

**\-------**

Tom comes back from his date with Ginny to find the shop in disarray, the front door left wide open. 

Later, as Tom reassures police that no further investigation needs to be done, they comment that it’s probably because everything was secondhand that nothing was stolen or destroyed, Tom agrees and shoos them away so he can clean up. They thank him for his time and tell him to double check all the locks next time and to call them if he needs them. 

Tom smiles and when they all finally leave he allows for the panic and rage to set in. 

Harry is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there were some questions as to how the lamp would work (also if Harry was really trapped in the end, the answer is yes he is indeed in the lamp) also as well as WHY Hepzibah wished for the deaths of the Potters (my original intent was always that, ofc Tom manipulated her into making that wish)- hope things are cleared up! I also hope that more questions are left in the air for you
> 
> What do you think happened to Harry and what do you think would be the inevitable end? hmm 
> 
> Leaving this story here for now as a two-shot- i don't have any plans to turn this into anything more but u never know i guess

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I started off with the basic idea of a genie that doesn't reveal he's a genie at the beginning (with the whole 3 wish spiel) and it kind of spiraled.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
